


Barton Hollow

by SepZet



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Original - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepZet/pseuds/SepZet
Summary: Dead by Daylight AU. Frank and his crew continue to flee across the country, surviving by stealing. Frank, however, comes across something much tastier, with a potential fun time.
Relationships: F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Original Female Character(s), F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Barton Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Black McGrath belongs to NuclearGers. Gers has the same username on here, and on Twitter, go check out her art and beautiful Blackie because he's the best and so is she. Sep is mine, of course, as shes in every friggen thing I write.

Cheap thrills made even more thrilling when completed under his command, he could only cling to little pieces of what made life worth living. Maybe other people liked ding other things, but he liked being a part of a group, of having people depend on him, look to him for instruction.

Yawning mightily, Frank scratched at the side of his neck, feeling the rasp of his stubble under his nails. The weather had finally turned, stopping all the rain. It was still overcast, though. That was fine. He liked the gloomy weather.

The car was old and tired, but it provided a good place to lean. If he had the time and the money, he’d love to fix it up. But there was none of that. After all those years being in that tiny fucking town, they’d gotten out. Sure, the stabbing had something to do with it, but they were out, together. All together.

The only family he’d ever needed, ever wanted. People who looked to him for guidance, for something. People he looked to for companionship and validation. It was all that he needed.

A soft rustle in the bushes near the car made his head snap around, but there was really no reason to worry. It was only Julie, casting a glance behind her as she entered the clearing.

“Hey Jules,” Frank sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Get anything good?”

“Mm? Oh, yeah.” Shrugging the tote bag off of her shoulder, she opened it up, just so she could dump a bunch of clothes onto the hood of the store. “It was like that store has never been stolen from. They didn’t even look at me twice.” Snorting, she rolled her eyes, slamming her ass into the side of the car as she leaned up beside him. “Whatever. Got us some good shit, anyways.”

“Nice.” He nodded faintly, slinging his arm around her shoulders, hauling her in close. “So. Which way do you think we should head next?”

“Fuck if I know. Not like I much care anyways. Wherever we go is just fine with me.”

And that was the appeal. No need to decide right off the bat. Just go wherever they want, do whatever they want. No longer restricted by small town bullshit, they had the freedom to be whoever they wanted to be. He wouldn’t want to be with anyone else.

Another rustle, and that time, it was two of them. Joey and Susie both emerged from the brush, talking quietly with each other. It took them a moment to notice that both Frank and Julie were already there, but when they did, Susie smiled and gave that awkward little wave of hers.

“And what’s the haul?” Julie called out, resting her head on Frank’s chest.

“I g-got some drinks,” Susie stammered out, her arms cupped under her sweatshirt, the full clothing making her look like she was a sort of lumpy pregnant. “And some cigarettes.”

“Susie, you’re a saint,” Julie cooed, clapping her hands together. “Wait. What brand?”

“Um. Those weird flavored ones y-you like.”

“Not bad, Susie.” Frank jerked his chin towards Joey. “And you?”

“Oh. Nothing much.” Joey shrugged, dragging his backpack around to the front. “I only knocked over some guy on some stupid fucking delivery scooter and got his whole Door Dash.” Unzipping the bag, he pulled out a greasy paper bag bulging with food. “Who wants some Quiznos?”

An excellent haul. Frank could not have been more proud. And judging from the light in all of their faces, they knew it too.

That was the life. He went around to the back of the car, popping the hood so he could pull out their beat up old radio. Slamming the trunk shut, he set the radio down, clicking play. There was a moment of static, and then his mixtape started to play in that little clearing.

Eating with his people, sharing in their little heists, it was the best. And nothing, nothing would be able to take them apart.

Bellies full, they all piled back into the car, and just drove. That was the best part. Going anywhere, doing anything. Wherever life took them, it was all up to them.

They drove for hours and hours, switching drivers from time to time so they could sleep. Any road was good enough, so long as it took them far away.

They all eventually came to a breaking point, though, and the most appealing thing was a truck stop. No words needed to be spoken, Julie just pulling the car over into a spot near the bathrooms. There were general groans of tension, of exhaustion, but hey, they had a chance to stretch.

Frank fairly fell out of the back seat of the car, grumbling about his stiff neck. Leaning on Susie did not always yield the best sleep, but it was sleep. Popping his neck, he glanced around the truck stop. There was a gas station and shop, even a little diner, paired up with the usual truck stop bathroom. 

The usual fare. Plenty of places to steal a few good things. They’d have to do that before they left, just to make sure they had some supplies for the road. Whatever. They had some time to actually recover.

“Fuck, I need to piss,” Julie grumbled, stalking off over to the bathroom. Joey echoed his agreement, heading off to follow her.

“I’m hungry,” Susie piped up, tugging on Frank’s sleeve. “Can we get something to eat?”

They did have some cash. They didn’t exactly want to start out with stealing something, lest they get caught and chased out. It would be a good idea to just pay for a few things.

“Gas station,” Frank sighed, jerking his chin towards it. “Maybe diner later, but for now…”

“That’s okay. They usually h-have those food deals at gas stations.” Susie clapped her hands together in delight, smiling up at him. She was the meekest of the group, but fuck if she wasn’t cute.

“Alright, let’s go feed you,” he laughed, draping his arm around her shoulders, leading her on to the gas station.

Trucks of all kinds were parked around, refilling on gas. Semis, old pickup trucks, and generally beat up cars filled the area. Plenty of good marks to steal from. Later. For now, food was the best option.

The door to the gas station jingled as they entered. There were a few patrons around, but it was mostly empty.

“Oh,” Susie cooed, breaking out of his grip. “Breakfast burritos.”

Frank lifted a brow, looking past her at the sign. Two for two dollars. Not bad, but questionable quality. Whatever. As long as she was happy, then. Fine. He, however, could go for an energy drink. He was probably up next to drive, and he’d need the energy boost to give the others time to sleep properly. Man, if they could get a hotel room? That’d be fucking sweet.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he wandered down the aisles of the gas station shop until he got to the back, where the fridges were. Gas stations usually had pretty good deals on energy drinks too. Maybe he could double up, share one with Joey.

“Excuse me.”

He jolted, stepping back so a woman could brush by in front of him. Normally, he’d just pass it off as whatever, but he made the mistake of looking down at her, to watch her pass.

Holy fuck, she was hot.

She was short and chubby, sure, but she had a huge rack and a massive ass. She had to know it, with a crop top and a long skirt with slits clear up the sides, so much skin exposed it was insane. She even had this punk haircut with the side shaved, and she was so fucking hot.

He blinked dumbly at her as she stepped up in front of the coffee fridge, tapping a finger against her pillowy bottom lip. She had this metallic green lipstick on and damn, he wanted to smear that all over her face.

Her lips curved into a smile, her eyes flicking over to the side, to him. She smiled wider, shifting her hand up, brushing her hair back. Flirty? It had to be flirty. But she dragged open the fridge, reaching up for the top shelf, then tsked, dropping back down on her heels. The heels of her thick fucking combat boots. Fucking hell.

She put on a pout, turning towards him. “Hey, I can’t reach the drink here on the top, could you help me out?”

That took a moment to process, but he ultimately nodded, moving in to reach up for her drink. She didn’t move back much, which had her decadently close to him. Damn. Still, he grabbed her drink, stepping back to offer it to her.

“Thank you so much,” she sighed, taking it from him. A quick glance at her hand revealed no ring. “I appreciate it.”

“No problem,” he grunted, letting the fridge fall shut. He half expected her to bolt, but she stayed there.

And she let her eyes drag over him, down, then all the way back up.

Um.

She just smiled then, turning and walking away down the aisle. A few steps away, though? She looked back at him, still smiling.

Alright. His dick was hard. And he was going to do something about it.

He started to head up front in the store, only to get stopped short by Susie with an armful of fresh food. Well, at least they could all eat something while he worked together a plan. Because he needed a plan because he was absolutely going to fuck that woman.

His attitude must have been pretty obvious, since Susie peered up at him as they went to the checkout line, and eventually, the counter.

“Something wr-wrong, Frank?”

“Found us something fun,” he murmured, digging into his pocket for the bit of cash they had. “We should-”

“Sorry I’m late,” that woman’s voice popped up beside them, as she sidled in close. “Just had to grab some funyuns. Total?”

The gas station attendant scanned her extra two items on top of their food, sighing heavily. “Seventeen fifty.”

She hummed, slapping down a twenty. “Keep the change.” Grabbing up her drink and chips, she glanced up at Frank. And she winked, and continued on.

“Oh. That was nice of-”

“There goes our fun,” he purred, snatching up a few of their things so he could dash out the door. She so wanted to play. She wanted his dick and dammit he was going to have some fun with her.

They just stepped out the door, but he still had to search wildly around, trying to see where the hell she had gone. It took a moment, but ultimately, he was able to see her flapping skirt, the woman coming up beside a beat up red truck. It wasn’t at a pump, parked further back, between the diner and the gas station. She opened up the back hatch, hoisting herself up onto it to settle down with her snack.

“Frank?”

“I’m going to go seal the deal. All of you watch and wait. I want us all to have some fun with this one, okay?” Cracking open his energy drink, he took a swig, never taking his eyes off of that woman.

Susie dashed off. She knew when to question and when to obey. When they had such an appealing target, then they could all get off, and maybe steal that bitch’s money while they were at it. Easy. Fun. Preferable.

The woman definitely seemed older than them, but not by much. But damn, she was all soft looking, like a fucking porn star if porn had any kind of taste. Maybe she moaned like a porn star. Wouldn’t that be a thing?

Frank sauntered up to her, idly sipping his drink, his free hand shoved deep in his pocket. She had to want it. She wouldn’t have looked at him like that unless she had wanted it. Wanted him. If he was lucky, he could get her into the idea of a gangbang. Sluts like her should go for it.

He was pretty close by the time she looked up at him. She smiled those dick-sucking lips, swirling her coffee slowly.

“Hey,” he greeted, stopping in front of her.

“Hey.” The breeze tossed some of her hair in front of her face, and it felt so weirdly pornographic when she tucked it back behind her ear. “Hope you don’t mind I bought your lunch.”

“Don’t mind at all. Awful generous of you.” Her legs were all exposed, and he really, really wanted to touch them. “Me and my friends really appreciate the help.”

“Call me a charity worker, then.” She shrugged, sipping at her coffee. “Feeding the needy.”

“Hey, kindness deserves kindness in return.” He stepped closer, reaching past her hip to set down his energy drink, which brought his face that much closer to hers. Such a win, as she didn’t lean away, just looking up at him, meeting his eye. “Sure there’s something I…we can do for you.”

“We, hm? How many is we?”

“My friends and I. I was thinking maybe you could come meet us all, see how things go.” He stayed close. He felt the thrill, felt the tingle of hitting on a hot chick and it actually working. He wasn’t the best charmer in the world, especially with older women, but she seemed into him.

“Multiple friends, hm? I don’t know. How many friends?”

“Four of us. Not too many. Nice and friendly.” He was careful, but he still brought his hands down onto her thighs, sliding them up just a little. She was so warm and smooth. “We can talk and just get to know each other.”

“Get to know each other, hm?” She reached up, tugging his jacket straight on his chest. “That sounds fun, but…” She trailed off, glancing over his shoulder, her grin only growing wider. “I wonder what my husband would have to say about that.”

There was a trickle of cold up the back of his neck, immediately whipping him around. First, he saw a big, burly chest before his eyes snapped up to the face of a grizzled looking Southern man, bright blond hair and sneer on his lips. Those were all the details Frank could take in before that man’s hand clamped on his throat, lifting him with ease. With a side step, the man slammed him down on the bed of his truck, keeping him pinned despite Franks gasps and kicks.

The woman sipped at her coffee, looking down at him with a smaller smile on her lips. “Be gentle, cher. He’s just a kid.”

“He touchin up on yew like he own yew.” The big man sneered, baring crooked, broken teeth. “Fuckin kid need know some respect.”

“I did flirt with him some. He is awful cute.”

That comment made the sneer melt away a little. “Ah. Ye. He is.”

“What the fuck-” Frank sputtered, wriggling in his grip. “Fuck you both!”

“Tres fache,” the southern fuck cooed, letting go of Frank, stepping back. “Whas his story?”

“I think he wants to gangbang me with his friends.”

Uh. Frank bucked up to his feet, eyes darting between the hulking husband and whatever gap he had to escape. He knew when he could take a fight. And he knew he could not take someone as big as that fucker. Not alone.

“Oh ye?” He let out a gruff laugh, chewing a toothpick, looking Frank over. His eyes were fucking piss yellow, or gold, or something. “How many?”

The following silence was tense, of course, but that was only worse until the woman chuckled. “He asked you a question, honey. Best answer him.”

“Four of us,” he spat, still looking for some kind of open. Maybe to his left.

“Four boys, eh?”

“Mm, I saw a girl with him earlier.”

“Oh? How many cunts, boy?”

“Sweetheart-”

“Me and Joey and Julie and Susie,” he said quickly. He didn’t even have his fucking knife. “Just wanted to get to know her. I didn’t see a ring, man. I didn’t fuckin-”

“Hol up dere, boy,” the big man cut in, grinning. “No need to panic now. Just wonderin wha kinda plan yew offerin fer our evenin?”

Wait. What? Frank’s shoulders dropped, his eyes widening. What? Plans?

“Oh,” the woman cooed, touching the big man on the shoulder. Her touch coaxed her husband to slide over between her legs, slipping his arms around her waist. The man dipped down, nuzzling in against her neck. “Sounds like Blackie here wants to play.”

Oh. Oh! Holy fuck. That erection that had wilted away certainly supplied a curious twitch.

“I don’t know how kids are these days. Your people swing a certain way or both ways?” She slid her hand under the hem of her husband’s tank top, hitching it up, revealing hard sculpted muscle and scars, so many scars.

They wanted to play with all of them. That was…interesting. “How does he swing?” He managed to keep the tremor out of his voice. That was a victory.

“Blackie likes anything that makes him feel good. You and your friends able to make my husband feel good?” The look in her eyes was absolutely pornographic, made worse when she bit her bottom lip, looking him over. He felt naked in front of her, and that was honestly the hottest thing he’d ever had to deal with.

“Fuck yes,” he sputtered, managing and awkward nod. “We all like everything.”

“Well,” the big man drawled, actually taking the time to look at him. “If ya’ll wan have some fun, I sugges yew drive on out to de ol campgrounds a few miles south o here. We’s settin up camp dere. Gon make a campfire, drink beer. Was plannin t jus fuck mah wife til she beg fer mercy. Yer welcome t come n help.”

Thank fuck for swingers. He had to clear his throat. Blame the choking for that, and not the excitement of it all. “We’ll be there.”

“Good. I hope you will be. We’ll be up the high trail, all nice and secluded.” With that final note, she hopped off of the truck hatch, catching her husband’s hand so she could draw him off.

Enough of an out. He turned and bolted from the truck, but not out of fear at that point. No no, eagerness made him dash across the truck stop parking lot until he reached the side of their car. His heart was pounding and his body was definitely very ready to go.

His frantic attitude was startling, he guessed. The three others jumped in surprise as he thudded into the side of the car. His breath struggled out of his chest, his eyes wide and wild. It was hard to actually deal with what the fuck was happening.

“Whoa, Frank. You okay?” Julie touched his shoulder, squeezing it. “You look freaked. Susie was just telling us about a new target?”

“Fuck that,” he sputtered, turning to lean against the car, staring across the parking lot at the red truck. “Who wants to go drink beer and have a fucking orgy?”

He got various levels of sputtering from all the others, and that was perfect. There was no disgust, just shock and disbelief.

“That woman?” Susie breathed, a look of wonder coming to her face. “Really?”

“She’s got a husband,” Frank laughed, rubbing his throat. “And they invited us all to their camp tonight to drink beer and fuck.”

“No shit?” Joey followed his gaze, shifting uncertainly. “That something we want to do? They both look good?”

“Oh fuck yeah. She’s this curvy babe, and he’s a brick shithouse of the southern variety. I mean, he managed to pick me up one handed.”

“He picked you up?” Julie stepped in front of him. She had every reason to look as suspicious as she did, but he had some very good reasons to be completely convincing.

“Slammed me on the truck. He was defending his wife, but she convinced him to play.” He was fucking giddy was what he was. “We’re going. Free beer and some fucking? Sounds like a good time.”

“Could be fun,” Julie sighed, rubbing at the back of her neck. “Mix it up a little.”

“She did b-buy our food,” Susie murmured, fingers curling tighter around the empty wrapper of her breakfast burrito. “She was really pretty.”

“Hell, I’m into it. What’s the plan, Frank?”

His people were the best. “We steal all that we can here. Stock up on supplies, even straight cash. Then we go and meet them at that camp site. And we have a fucking good time.”

“And a good time fucking,” Julie added, slapping the side of the car. “Let’s do this.”

It was always so nice when they had fun plans like that pop up. Everyone got energetic, motivated towards a single goal. They knew that they had something fun to look forward to, a goal, a purpose.

Two solid hours of theft had them all piling into the car with their spoils. Each of them took a turn at the gas station shop, getting as much food as possible, then hit up all the dumbasses and got their wallets. It was all good, all a bunch of cash and prizes and soon they were off again, laughing with each other.

Frank was at the wheel, pulling out of the truck stop. He hadn’t been camping in fucking years. Well, if he could count that as camping. His foster father had taken him out to the park and fucking left him there, claiming he was going to get something from the corner store. It had taken hours for him to figure out that he had to walk home if he wanted to get back. He’d counted it as camping, then.

Hopefully, that would be a better time. Hanging out with his friends at the old resort had been great, but out in the warmer woods, without snow? That would be something special. Especially if he got beer and a good fucking out of it.

“So where are we going?”

“Campgrounds to the south. Just keep an eye out for a sign, okay?” Hopefully, it was all legit. It would suck if they’d gotten tricked, but at least they’d gotten a lot of good shit stolen before they left. Couldn’t hurt to try it out.

No need to worry, though. In just a few minutes, they saw the sign for the campgrounds. Pulling in, there were various families in the main camp grounds, campers and kids everywhere. Not ideal for what they had in mind, really.

“Here?” Julie tsked, slumping back in her seat. “Kind of public, isn’t it?”

“She said the high trail. Keep an eye out for- oh, there it is. Nevermind.” Turning the car, he went up the narrow road with the label of the high trail. Their car definitely didn’t seem like it could handle a trail like that, but it was worth a shot.

Winding through thick trees, they climbed higher and higher into the campgrounds, until there was nothing but the rumble of their car and the distant rustling of trees. Seemed a little murder, but that wasn’t anything that they couldn’t handle. They all had blood on their hands, just so long as it was spilt in defense of each other.

The trail straightened out, and in the clearing next to the trail, he could see a familiar red truck, tucked back and away, out of sight. They hadn’t been fucked with. It was such a relief, and Frank could only sigh, pulling the car over and into the clearing.

“We’re here,” he sang, shutting the car off. “Ready to have some fun?”

“Let’s see this married couple,” Joey tsked, sliding out of the back seat. “Your tastes don’t always match with mine.”

Yeah yeah, it was that one time. Frank rolled her eyes, following after. They all headed out, walking through fallen leaves and brush to come up on the camp site.

The old red truck was parted crookedly across the clearing, the back hatch opened up. There was a campfire already burning, a set of chairs set up, a cooler, and most importantly, two people.

The husband crouched down by the fire, tossing sticks and the like onto it to build it up. The woman, that babe, seemed to be setting up something in the truck bed, her ass all up and so big. Nice.

She noticed first, straightening up and brushing her fingers through her hair, getting it back, off of her face. And she grinned, and he was so fucking ready.

“Party’s here, love,” she called, making the husband look up at them too. “Glad you could join us!”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” he called back, stopping a few feet off. It was just good that he could hear the soft murmurs of shock as the husband stood up to his full height.

“Well.” The wife hopped up, slinging herself out of the truck. “Introductions are in order. I am Sep, and this here is my husband Black.”

“Joey, Susie, Julie, and I’m Frank. Nice to meet you.”

Sep tsked, popping the cooler open, grabbing out four bottles of beer. She sauntered over, her hips such a pretty fucking sway that he couldn’t stand to look away. Good thing too, as she walked up to him, offering a beer. When he moved to take it, she pulled her hand back.

“Only get a beer if you take up a proper greeting.”

“Proper greeting?”

“Hell yeah. If we’re going to have some fun, then we need to have a fun hello. You into it?”

“Uh, sure?” Whatever that was, he was into it.

She smiled, a pure little thing as she reached up, hooking a spare finger in his jacket and tugging him down. He bowed quickly for her, delighted to find her decadently soft lips pressing against his.

So soft, so nice. He melted into it, but it was such an innocent thing. She pulled back, humming softly, like she was satisfied with whatever she wanted to discover. All the same, she stepped back, and offered the beer.

“That will do. Now. How about all of you? Willing to give me some proper greetings? Hm?”

“I’m down,” Julie said easily, stepping up. “Beer and kisses? Sounds nice.”

So hot, fuck. Frank grinned, popping open his beer as he watched two hot girls kiss. It was a simple thing, but still really nice. He took a swig of his beer, hissing at the cool bite of it on his tongue.

Everyone took their turn, giving a kiss, taking a beer. And the more kisses made Sep get brighter and brighter until her hands were empty, and she could flounce her way back over to the cooler. However, her path was interrupted when her husband leaned over, catching her wrist.

“N where’s mah kiss?”

She snorted, turning back around so she could bend over his spot in his chair, giving him a much nicer, much longer kiss. The big man rumbled happily, finally letting go of her so he could turn back to the fire.

That was that, he supposed. She went to the cooler, popping it open and pulling out a soda for herself instead.

“So! Make yourselves comfortable. We don’t have enough chairs for everyone, but Blackie here cut some nice logs down so you guys have some seats around the fire. I’m going to start cooking up some food. Have as much beer as you like, but don’t get too drunk. You know, if you guys want to have some fun later.”

Huh. It wasn’t at all like he’d figured, but he was still happy to be there. Settling down on a log, Frank rested his elbows on his knees, just looking over at the big man.

Sep’s husband was a monster of a man. His chest was broad, his arms thick. He looked like a pretty typical image of a southern fisherman, ready to wrestle gators and anything else that came out of the ocean. Or swamp. Either way. Grizzled sort, scarred to hell, and actually handsome as fuck.

Frank stared back when those golden eyes drifted his way. No falter or flinching. He remained still and certain, watching the man look him over, nice and slow as he brought his beer to his lips, taking a long draw.

Seeing whatever it was he wanted to see, Black rested the butt of his beer on his knee, smacking his lips. “So. What’re ya’ll runnin from?”

There was that shockingly cold trickle through his chest, that bit of shock from having someone know, possibly know. Hopefully, he kept his face cool and calm. His people had to as well. They had to keep everything calm and certain. Nothing to worry about.

“What makes you think we’re running?” Julie sighed, swirling her beer. “Awful presumptuous.”

“Please,” Black snorted, scratching at his chest. He was definitely missing some parts of his fingers. “Buncha misfits like yew? Stealin n hustlin truck stops.” His expression softened, becoming almost too sweet. “Minds me of mah youth.”

“Yeah, except you were just fucking truckers whenever you could.” Sep tsked, swatting Black’s arm lightly as she crouched down by the fire, tucking foil wrapped bundles into the coals. “Don’t pay him any mind. He doesn’t mean any harm. But he does have a point. I mean, you’re all still pretty young. Eighteen at least, I hope.”

“Over eighteen, you’re fine.” Frank waved that thought away. “Still, don’t know what you expect. Some sob story about us running away from home?”

“Something of the sort. Felt like you’re all…not as comfortable as you could be. But that’s cool. When I first left home? I was a bit weird. Wasn’t I, Black?”

He snorted, nudging her with his boot. “Say de least.”

“Why don’t you tell us your story, then?” Joey prompted, scratching at his beard. “How’d you two meet?”

“Mm. She got lost, wander onto my property. She so pretty, couldn’t let er leave.”

“And I didn’t want to. Never met anyone so handsome and charming.” The way she said it led him to believe that she didn’t entirely mean that, but she still smiled over her shoulder at him. And it did look like love, like something.

“Jus sayin,” Black drawled, waving with his beer bottle. “Ya’ll are ou here n bonded like a bunch a wil wolves. N I like it. Ya’ll seem like a fun group.”

“Be nice, baby,” Sep tsked, bumping him with her hip as she went by.

“Ey. I am nice.”

“No, you’re a piece of shit. Leave them alone. We can talk about more fun things. Like music, or things that we like. Get to know each other before we decide if we’re all going to get physical.”

Black lit up at the mention of music. If there was one thing Frank and his friends knew, it was music. It was an easy topic to bring up, and it was certainly easy to get Black to start to babble about it. Frank was under the impression that Black didn’t talk much as it was, but music was what made him want to open up.

The big man seemed to love to hear about the concerts they had been to. It didn’t matter what kind of music it was. He wanted to hear about it all, wanted to relive it through them. It was kind of fun to talk about as it was. No detail was too small to him.

Sep moved about the campsite, though. She made sure they still had full beers, and when the food was ready, she pulled the foil packets out of the fire and set them up with one each. It was nice when she brought him one, though. She stepped up behind him, setting the foil packet on a rag in his lap, then stroked her hand over his chest, pressing a kiss to his cheek, real quick.

That was nice. He had to grin up at her, and she just winked, and went on her way.

Admittedly, the food smelled really good. Eating convenience store food all the time was a bit off putting, but it was what they were used to. Offered some actual, fresh cooked food was a dream. So, he set his beer down and plucked at the foil until it was open.

Potatoes, onions, and the biggest fucking shrimp and crab legs he had ever seen in his entire life sat inside. It smelled like spices and garlic and butter, so much butter and he was very glad his mouth was closed because he was absolutely going to drool on it if he wasn’t careful.

“Mm, crab too, beb?”

“Have to spoil the little lost children,” she laughed, settling down in her chair with her own packet of food. “When’s the last time you all had real crab?”

“Fuck, years,” Julie sputtered, plucking at a leg, trying to get it out so she could eat it. “Holy fuck this smells amazing.”

“Well, eat up. Have to have a full belly, after all.”

No need to tell them. Hell, it could have been poisoned and they would have happily died with that last meal in their bellies. In their frantic devouring, Frank could even hear Susie whimper a little as she inhaled a potato.

There was some quiet peace of them eating, but Black rumbled. Chuckled a little. It was really deep. “No, cher.”

“We can totally adopt all of them.”

“No.”

“Yeah, well, if one of them is good at sucking dick you may change your mind.”

“This is so good,” Joey mumbled around a mouthful of shrimp and onion, then jammed a finger into his mouth to suck it clean.

“I’m glad you like it. You guys all feeling a bit better?”

“Much. Thank you,” Susie murmured, crumpling up the foil. “You’re a r-really good cook.”

“Thank you. I like feeding people. Especially people who appreciate it and don’t eat like a starved animal.” Her eyes pointedly drifted over to her husband, who was using his teeth to crack open the shell of his crab legs. “If you cut your gums again I am not massaging them.”

“Yew love it,” he grumbled, spitting a shard of shell into the brush. “Mah wife here likes to get er hands all up in mah mouth.”

“Yeah, okay. Spill all my kinks, why don’t you? Well, Blackie can orgasm just from getting his belly rubbed and his hair played with. Hair trigger, literally.” She crumbled up her foil as well, side eyeing him. “So. We’ve all got full bellies now. Feeling good?”

Frank and the others all agreed, nodding faintly. Good food, good beer? Frank was personally ready for anything.

“So are we all good to have some fun together?”

“I’m down,” Frank said quickly, echoed by the others. “Be rude not to return the favor for a good meal.”

“I’m happy to feed anyone who’s hungry, so no harm. But if you’re all down for an orgy, then I’m so ready for it too. Now to get through the boring part, but the best part too. Anything anyone isn’t into?”

“Well,” Julie sighed, tucking her hands under her thighs, rocking back and forth. “I’m not huge on penetration with dick in my pussy. I like fingers and tongues in there, but not full dick. If we do penetration, then I like it better in my ass?”

Black’s brows shot up, not that he said anything about it. He just brought his beer up and took a drink.

“I…um. I like pretty much anything. I don’t like having my head shoved when I’m…” Susie fumbled, tugging at a strand of her pink hair, glancing aside. “When I’m sucking dick.”

“Shit, I like anything,” Joey laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m a…what’d you call me, Frank?”

“Joey here’s a bottom bitch,” Frank rasped, unable to look away from that married couple. They seemed so feral, so new and so alive. “And I like it rough. Real rough.”

“My type o man,” Black purred, setting his beer bottle on his knee as his legs fell apart.

Frank’s eyes dropped to his crotch. There was a definite bulge there and he was so into it.

Sep noticed it too, rising out of her chair to come around behind her husband’s. It was almost pornographic how she cupped a hand under his jaw, coaxing him into tilting his head back as her other hand skated down his chest. Once down low enough, she gripped his tank top, hitching it up just enough to reveal that hardened belly.

Black let out a low groan, letting his head be coaxed back, turning into it until his forehead pressed against her jaw. Hell, it was artistic in a way, such a big man opening up and taking the handling that his small wife gave him. His legs were splayed wide, so inviting and Frank was drooling.

“Looks like my husband wants his cock sucked,” she sang, turning to kiss his temple. “Who thinks they can handle it?”

The four of them shared a look, but Frank knew. He wanted it, he wanted to start, he wanted that raw strength and power in his mouth, fuck. He slid forward, and he didn’t miss the smile that lit up Sep’s eyes, like she’d hoped he’d be the first to approach. It didn’t matter. All that mattered were those few steps forward, and then him dropping to his knees in between those splayed legs, looking up at those golden eyes with a smirk on his face.

“How big are you packing, Black?” Frank purred, pressing his hands to his inner thighs, rubbing the rough, dirty denim. Always a good bit of foreplay, just to make sure he got dicks nice and dripping before he sucked them. “Gonna hurt my jaw?”

“Oh, he’ll make you ache,” she giggled, jerking her chin forward. “Why don’t you take a look? I think you’ll like it.”

He certainly hoped so. Sliding his hands all the way up, he tugged a thick leather belt, spreading it open. Fuck, he was turned on. He could feel their eyes on him, feel the attention of everyone as he opened up those jeans, admiring the thick bulge in those tight boxers. Gripping the waistband, he tugged them down and a flushed cock slipped free.

Oh fuck. Oh fucking fuck that was a fat cock. His jaw dropped open, a flush rushing all over his body from head to fucking toe. He couldn’t understand that cock. It was so thick, so long and he groaned, slipping his hand under it, coaxing it out of his pants.

“Oh Blackie, he loves your cock. Look at him.” Sep slid her hand along Black’s jaw, slipping her thumb into his mouth. Her husband immediately latched onto it, sucking softly. “Never seen a dick that big, Frank?”

“Geezus,” he groaned, pumping it slowly, watching the skin slide over it. “How has he not broken you with this thing?”

“Oh honey, I’m a size queen. Black couldn’t break me if he tried.”

Black rumbled, louder than before, like he was arguing.

It didn’t matter. Frank leaned in, dragging his tongue along the underside of that fucking hog. It was salty and bitter and so warm. He echoed with his own groan, licking up the whole length of it until he could get to the head. He got a little into it, latching on it, pressing his lips tight around it and suckling.

Black’s breathing jumped, his hips jerking forward a little.

“Oh, does he feel good? Is Frank good at sucking cock? He looks good at it.”

Her husband groaned, his heavy hand coming to rest on the back of Frank’s neck, coaxing him into bobbing. It took some work to open up his jaw to it, but soon enough, he was sliding deeper and deeper, feeling his cock bump at the back of his throat.

Fuck, Black’s moans were so good. Frank drew back, peeling open his watery eyes to look up at his audience.

Both were looking at him. Both watched him suck and bob, and take and give and he felt a thrill at it.

“Look at how good he looks, baby,” she cooed, drawing her thumb out of Black’s mouth, only for him to lick and nip at it. “He looks so good there. He looks so good with your cock in his mouth.”

“Yeh, he do,” Black mumbled, turning to look at him fully. “He got a sweet mouth.”

Oh. Oh yes.

“Could jus keep im ere forever. Fuck, Frank,” Black crooned, coaxing him into bobbing down, and down, and down further. “Yer real good.”

A thrill raced through Frank, and he did his best to open his throat and take all of Black’s cock. When it slid down his throat, when it filled him, Black let out a truly appreciative moan, shuddering hard.

“Such a good boy,” Sep cooed, but she only had eyes for him. All him.

Praise him more! More, more, tell him how good he was, that he was perfect, that they were proud of him! All of it, everything, tell him, tell him, tell him!

“I want to keep him,” she sighed, rubbing at Black’s chest in gentle circles. “I want to keep all of them.” Still, she looked up, extending a beckoning hand to the others. “My Blackie likes things in his mouth. Who wants to give him something to keep him busy?”

There was a soft shuffle behind him, and honestly, Frank was surprised to see Susie edging in. She was really flushed, biting her lip, but Sep didn’t mind. She coaxed Susie in, coaxing her into kissing her husband. That was pretty damn hot, admittedly. Black pushed into it quickly happily, rumbling deep in his chest like a beast.

No, he wanted the attention on him. So he drew off of his cock, sliding down and nuzzling in to lap at his balls, drawing one into his mouth to suckle, lavish it with his attention. Bastard even had big fucking balls. He was all kinds of manly and Frank could not have been more turned on.

His desperate attempts at attention certainly did something. Black ripped away from Susie’s kisses, snarling like a fucking animal. Hooking his hands under Franks arms, he threw him back, lurching out of his chair and falling on top of Frank in the dirt, pinning him in, caging him in.

Didn’t matter. Frank could only laugh, stretching out languidly underneath Black, in the face of that flushed, snarling look of pure want he was dealing with. He had to smirk, licking his lips. The movement was tracked quite closely.

“Got something you want to do to me, big boy?” Frank purred, and that had to be the breaking point.

Black lunged, kissing him like he was starving, those big fucking hands pushing at his jacket, trying to get it open without looking. It’d been a while since he’d been manhandled, and he’d never felt so fucking turned on in his entire life. Not even when he got Julie and Susie to suck his dick while Joey ate his ass. It was nothing compared to that big, hulking fisherman kissing him and pressing him down into the dirt.

Jacket finally open, Black growled, working his way down so he could mouth at each inch of skin, down lower and lower. Frank couldn’t help the desperate sounds that worked their way out of his throat. That attention was insane, made him feel alive in ways he hadn’t felt in years.

Should check on the others though. So while Black yanked at his belt, Frank turned his head to look at the others.

Joey was already kissing Sep, hitching up her shirt so he could get his hands on her tits. Susie and Julie were knelt down, working on Joey’s and Sep’s pants. It was so good to see them all working together, all having fun together. And he was just happy that he had Black’s attention all on him.

“Y’like it rough?” Black growled, yanking Frank’s pants open. “How rough?”

“Spit-as-lube rough.” He wanted to feel it. He wanted to ache, he wanted to limp the next day. He wanted that cock deep inside of him and he wanted to be ruined. “Fuck me, Black.”

“Kin do.” With that bit of permission, Black flipped him over onto his belly, dragging him up onto his knees. He could move Frank wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He was so strong and rough and Frank nearly came in his pants at the thought. All he could do was focus on breathing when his pants were shucked down, and he was forced to bend over. “Kin yew ride my cock real nice?”

“Whatever you want, big boy. Whatever you want.” He braced his hand on a log seat in front of him, bending over as best as he could. He heard Black inhale, felt the tremor race through his body when the thick spit splattered onto his ass. Those rough fingers smeared the spit over his asshole, the strong hand on his shoulders, keeping him bent over, he was near out of his mind.

When Black’s weight pressed over him, when his cock pushed into him, Frank howled like a beast, pushing back to meet him. The stretch was insane, the size and the heat and he was lost, hunched over and gasping.

It wasn’t where Black wanted him, though. He cupped his hand over Frank’s throat, forcing him to bend, back arched. There was no pause for adjustment. The big fisherman just started to fuck him brutally, and that was just fine. It was perfect.

Black’s harsh breathing by his ear was perfect. He could hear the soft laughter in the effort, that hand tightening around his throat even more.

“I do so love a noisy fuck,” Black purred. Was he making noise? He supposed he was. Every thrust into him drew out a sharp cry, a gasp, something. He didn’t know. He was into it and he loved it. “Love knowin how good I’m fuckin yew.”

Yeah, well, the size of his dick did most of that. There was no escaping the constant rub and push inside of him, rearranging his guts and making his legs tremor. He had no idea.

“Oh, hey, cher,” Black drawled, breath so fucking hot against his ear. “Care t join?”

“I don’t know. I’m not half as big as my husband, but I don’t suppose…”

Frank peeled his eyes open, blinking through the haziness of lust to look up at Sep. She was all naked and bare, her breasts round and heavy, her thighs crossed ever so slightly with a cock jutting outwards, flushed and rosy.

“Want to suck my cock, Frank?” She pressed, reaching out to smooth the backs of her fingers over his cheek.

“Yes,” he croaked, pawing at her knees. Whatever it was, whatever they offered, he wanted it. He wanted all of it.

It all kind of became a blur. All of the touch, the pleasure was too much. He’d never gotten so out of it before. It was hard to understand what was happening, but there was a split second where he realized why he was so broken.

Sep cupped his jaw, pressing a sweet kiss to his temple and she murmured, so sweetly, “you’re doing so well.”

Praise. He needed that praise, needed to be told he was doing well. The touch on his starved skin, the praise, knowing that he was good, he was doing good. He came back to himself at the very end, with Sep kissing at his neck, just under his ear, with Black buried in his ass, with so many hands on him, stroking, touching and he was overwhelmed, it was so much, and he broke.

There were shattered moments that he hardly understood. He’d never let go that much. He remembered laying on Joey, kissing him as Julie ate his ass out. He remembered Sep sucking his cock with Susie sitting on his face. So many bodies, so much touch and so many fucking orgasms that he couldn’t breathe.

It didn’t matter. It was warm, and that was what mattered. He slept for a while, he was sure. He was cozy. That was nice. He liked that. It’d been a while since he’d been able to sleep that well. Curling up in the backseat of the car never really made him super rested.

But in time, he did wake again. In the truck bed, on some inflatable mattress with the rest of his friends. Joey and Julie were spooned, Susie was curled up against his side, and they were all whole. But he couldn’t help but wonder where the others were. Namely, the married couple.

Smothering a yawn behind his fist, Frank blinked tiredly up at the trees surrounding them. It was early, early morning. The light was soft and new, and really, it did wonders for his spirit. He felt soft, relaxed. He felt an ache deep down in his bones that only came from a good fucking.

Where were Sep and Black? He really needed to thank them for that magical fucking time.

“I’m not sure.” Sep’s voice, soft, by the truck. “There’s something.”

“You sure?”

“No, I just said I fucking wasn’t.”

Ah, there they were. Smiling, he started to tuck his elbows under himself to sit up.

“What do yew dink dey runnin from?”

Frank froze, staring straight ahead. Fuck.

“I…”

“C’mon cher. Yew so good at readin people. Read dem.”

“You’re good at it too. You just like to pretend you don’t.”

“C’mon. Gimme yer thoughts.”

Sep sighed, the soft crunch of leaves coming a bit closer to the side of the truck. “Something involving all of them. They all seem to have an equal part in it. I believe it brought them all closer together.”

“Stealin?”

“Nah, they do that on their own. It’s not what brought them together.” She hummed. “Murder.”

A flash of cold raced through his veins. Fucking fuck.

“Oh?” Black laughed, the sound of brushing, of skin on skin. “Tell me.”

“There’s blood on their hands. All of them. Not malicious, I don’t think. Self defense. Frank was probably the first to strike out. He’s the leader. They look to him. He was the first to defend them, and then they joined.”

“Mm.” A sound of a kiss, a warm hum. Like she had said something unbearably sweet. “Jus one?”

“Maybe. The one made them run. I wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t kill more to defend each other. They love each other dearly.”

“I dink dat sound bout right. Taste de blood on dem. Dey fleshy soft, scared, but dey ready be hard fer each other. Dey scared, but strong in number. Dey is one person. One soul, many body.”

She chuckled, and there was another kiss. “I like when you get all philosophical.”

“Mah wife.”

“My husband.”

More kisses, then a soft, breathy giggle. Like they hadn’t just talked about Frank and the others killing people. What in the fuck?

“Yew looked so good, cher. Don’t see yew gettin yer dick sucked dat much.”

“Well, if you sucked me off more, then you’d see it more.”

“But yew like suckin mah dick. Can’t really do it at de same time.”

“There’s sixty-nine-ing.”

“Yew too damn short.”

“Oh fuck off, you like how short I am.”

“Mm. True.” More kisses. “So. What we doin bout dem?”

“Hm. Good question.” There was a long pause. Long enough that Frank figured there was plenty being said with a look.

“No.”

“Oh come on.”

“We can’t keep dem.”

“And why not? We’ve got room.”

“We decided we don’t want no kids.”

“Please. You love kids. Besides, these are kids we can fuck.”

“Sound creep when yew say it like dat.”

“You’re creep. You’re the biggest creep in the world.”

More kisses, a soft growl, and then a giggle.

It was a shame that they knew so much. He’d have to kill them to keep his people safe. He just had to make it to the car, with his mask, with his knife. His knife stained red.

Okay. Play it easy. He made a super obvious yawn, just to give them time to finish up their conversation. No need to startle them, make them do anything stupid.

“Ah, someone’s awake.”

Good enough sign. Frank sat up completely, stretching his arms up over his head. After making a point of looking still tired, he swung his head around to look at the pair.

Black had his wife up on his hip like she was a child, but she certainly nuzzled in against his throat like a wife. They were both looking at him, but Sep had that devilish little smile, that tease, that look.

“Morning,” he said softly, doing his best to not look to his car. “Been up long?”

“A little bit. Blackie gets a bit pushy in the mornings and I didn’t want him to wake you guys up.” She rubbed a hand over Black’s chest, looking so terribly fond of her hulking husband. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” he admitted, shrugging. “But a good sore.”

“I should hope so. You were quite busy last night. So eager.”

“Cute,” Black rumbled, sending an odd sort of flush through Frank. “Real cute.”

“I’ll say. Well. If you want to get the others up, I can whip up a quick breakfast. That is, if you want to eat.”

Fuck, he did. Maybe she could at least get started on cooking before he killed her. “That sounds great,” he smiled, while reaching over to nudge Julie.

When she started to stir, when their eyes met, it must have read in his eyes. Any exhaustion melted from her features and she nodded back, grim, set. She didn’t question why he looked at her like that. She could question later. She just trusted that he had a good reason to.

All four of them awoke, and slipped out of the back of the truck. Sep was humming about something as she started up another fire, Black leaning up against the side of the truck, just watching her. It was easy. It was all so easy.

Susie and Joey stayed by the two of them, chatting with each other about nothing, giving off the air of ease. Don’t let them suspect. Frank and Julie sauntered on back over to the car, chatting about something else. Something about school, maybe? It was hard to tell. All he knew was that his thoughts were twisting, writhing, ready to fight and bleed for his people.

Black and Sep knew. They couldn’t continue to know. There weren’t suspicions that could be passed off. They were certain, and they were right. Something had to be done.

Knives. They were familiar. He tucked them into his belt, tugging his jacket down over them. It was four against two. Black would be the biggest issue. He was huge. Black first, Sep after. Both of them had to die.

Wandering on back, he passed off knifes as he shuffled past his friends. They were so smooth, taking their knives from him. It was something they’d done before. They knew how to be sly.

Soon they were all armed. It was a shame. A crying shame. It had to be done. They had to do it.

Frank was first to move. He was always first to move. He sidled up beside Black, keeping a smile on his face. Play it cool. Play it all cool.

As with it usually did, his mind went blank. The knife was in his hand, and he was sweeping in, bringing the knife in low, towards Black’s gut. Just had to bring him down fast, and get Sep after.

That was the idea, at least.

His knife skated across the side of the truck, right where Black had been. That alone was confusing enough, but then a hand came down on the side of Frank’s head, slinging him into the side of the truck. He hit it hard, bounced off, tumbling to the ground. His thoughts swam, frantically trying to shake his head, clear it away.

He wasn’t so out of it as to not hear his people attacking, but there was no pain. Just grunts, thuds, general confusion. He managed to lift his head just in time for Joey to come crashing into him.

“Now why did you have to go and try to do that?” Sep sighed, completely put out. “No need to get so stabby.”

“Dink dey overheard us, cher.”

“Oh. Yeah, probably.”

Frank managed to clear his vision again, shoving Joey off of him so he could pat him down, checking for injuries. Joey just groaned, laying prone. Alive, and that was the best he could hope for.

“You alright, beb?”

“Ye, I’m fine.” Black sighed, the thud of his boots coming closer. Frank’s attention snapped up to the fisherman just as he leaned over him, looming too tall, reaching down and grabbing the front of his jacket, hauling him up. “Yew lucky I like yew. Yew’d be dead if ah didn’t.”

Frank kicked as best as he could, but that damn fisherman had him dangling. His people were all splayed out on the ground, groaning in pain at having been flung so effortlessly. They were all alive, and Black just stood there, holding him aloft, and Sep stood nearby, watching tiredly.

“If you did overhear us, then you really should recall that we were talking about keeping you. Don’t know why you thought that meant you should try and kill us.” She sauntered over, flicking a hand over a speck of dirt on her shirt. “You’ve killed someone, right? And since we figured that out, you want us dead. Well. Let me tell you something.”

Black set him down, forcing him to turn and face Sep. She tilted her sweet face up, those lips bowing into a smile.

“You’re not the only one with blood on their hands.”

Uh. Frank blinked down at her. And she giggled, looking past him and at her husband.

He had to turn his head, look up at the big man. At the sick, toothy grin Black had, his teeth crooked and sharp.

Oh. Oh fuck.

“So.” Sep stepped in closer, making his head snap back around. “We all relax. We all eat some breakfast. And then we decide how to move forward. Maybe we all fuck. Maybe you move on with us for a while-”

“Sep-”

“We all just talk. Black. We all talk.”

“I dun like talkin.”

“And I don’t like how you smell like rotten eggs sometimes. But we all deal with things.”

Surreal. All of it. The others picked themselves up, and there was definite uneasiness. There was only so much to be said. There was only so much that could be done.

“And…if we don’t want to do that?”

Sep snorted, shrugging carelessly. “Then you discover that having more people doesn’t exactly give you an advantage.”

“Is that a threat?”

“No, it’s a promise that me and Black aren’t to be fucked with. We’ve taken down more than four people before. And people with guns. So I’m going to tell you, plain and simple, that we don’t mean you any harm unless you want to start some shit. So maybe don’t start any shit, mmkay?” She turned away, her hair flicking around. There was almost a sort of pompous air to it.

But deep down, deep, deep down, Frank really did not want to test to see the accuracy of their statement.

Sure, there was some awkwardness at breakfast. Black watched them steadily, protective, but Sep went about making breakfast. She kept up her bright, cheerful air, cooking up bacon and biscuits for them. They ate, tension high. Understandable.

Sep, however, seemed to not be having any of it. “Alright,” she said sharply, clapping her hands together just loud enough that everyone jumped. “That’s enough of that. Blackie, baby, darling love of mine, go and get your banjo.”

Black lit up. He absolutely lit up. There was no stopping his twist for the cabin of his truck, tearing it open. He really did adore music, it seemed. And while Frank loved music, he wasn’t quite sure how a banjo would fix anything.

“What song you want, cher?” Black drawled, thudding his back against the side of the truck, checking the tuning. “A lil Blood? Or-”

“Barton Hollow, I think.” She cleared her throat, fluffing her hair a bit. “Now you kids listen good. Mom and Pop are going to show you a thing or two about music.”

Black’s fingers started to strum across the strings, glancing up at his wife before parting his lips, and drawling out the words. “I’m a dead man walkin’ here.” His voice really did have a nice lilt to it. He went through the words like a prayer, his hand still stroking over the strings.

Sep tilted her head, eyes going lidded as she parted her lips to join in the words for one stanza. “Ain’t goin back to Barton Hollow, Devil gonna follow me e’er I go. Won’t do me no good washin in the river, can’t no preacher man save my soul.”

There was an unholiness in their joined voices, gooseflesh bubbling up on Frank’s skin. It wasn’t just a song. It couldn’t be a song.

In between the stanzas, Black and Sep harmonized in scales until the Black even cut back on the banjo, leaving Sep to sing alone, in an eerie sort of prayer.

“Miles and miles in my bare feet, still can’t lay me down to sleep. If I die before I wake, I know the Lord my soul won’t take.”

More and more they sang until they were singing together, and Frank found his toe tapping before he could even think about it.

“Keep walkin and runnin and running for miles, keep walking and runnin and runnin for miles,” they sang together, the banjo picking up.

It was catchy. That was what he chose to believe when Frank found himself murmuring along with them. He wasn’t alone. He heard Julie’s voice pick up, Susie’s, then Joey’s, all of them with those two strange people. Even when the song moved on, it was like they’d heard the song a million times before, like they knew it deep down.

“Ain’t goin back to Barton Hollow,” they sang as one, with that banjo strumming. “Devil gonna follow me e’er I go,” they agreed, looking to one another, feeling the same blood flowing. “Won’t do me no good washin in the river,” they decided, feeling the blood on their hands soak in to the flesh and paint their bones. “Can’t no preacher man save my soul.”

It was like being cold and hot all at the same time. It was insane.

But when Black stopped strumming, that feeling stayed. Black just patted his hand on the belly of his banjo.

“Come wit us,” he finally drawled, flinching at the delighted gasp from his wife. “Jus for a bit. We kin tow yer car. We been on the road fer years. We know some tricks we kin teach. Whenever yew want, we go our separate ways. An maybe we fuck once in a while. Fer fun.”

Frank swallowed hard, looking to his people. But as usual, they looked to him.

“I…don’t see why not.”

Sep grinned, her hair falling over her face a bit, suddenly not just sexy, but also unbelievably terrifying at the same time. “Now you’re speaking my language,” she sang, tilting her head to the side.

Could be cool to learn a thing or two. Worth a shot.


End file.
